Julian Keller (Earth-58163)
& ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-58163 | Event = House of M (Event) | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Junior Agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Nunzio DeFilippis; Christina Weir; Aaron Lopresti | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #16 | Death = New X-Men Vol 2 #19 | HistoryText = Julian Keller was recruited as part of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Junior Agent team, called the Hellions. Keller chose the codename Scion and became the field leader the group under the mentorship Agent Dani Moonstar. During their training and conditioning, Scion developed a romantic relationship with fellow teammate, Winddancer. Their first mission was when a human terrorist group attacked the New Mutants Leadership Institute. The mission went successful. Afterward, he and Sofia lounged on the couch, watching some television. Dani called them in for a meeting, where Illyana Rasputin, their newest agent, was introduced. Julian wasn't impressed and initially didn't want her on the team, but changed his mind after she took him on a short trip to the base of an active volcano. The team (minus Noriko) then went to Japan on a mission. They got teleported right into the middle of a group of human terrorists. Julian ordered Everett to duplicate his powers and protect one of the scientists involved with Project Genesis, and started attacking people himself. When Illyana killed one of the terrorists, he called her on it. The team fought for a bit longer until Sofia managed to end the battle in their favour. They talked to Emperor Sunfire, asking for more information about Project Genesis, since that's what the terrorists were after. He denied it was anything but a program for recycling waste into usable food, and was quick to accuse Julian of possible treachery for doubting him. Julian reassured him he's 100% behind him and Magneto. The Hellions were allowed to check out the facility to try and find out why the human resistance movement. Everything seemed in order, but things didn't entirely add up, since that would be no reason for the humans to attack it. Julian was the first to suggest Emperor Sunfire might have lied to them. Laurie's mole status allowed them to find out about the location of the terrorists. With this, they also found the New Mutants (and Noriko, who was working with them). Julian said they were making a huge mistake, and the two groups started to fight. Dust hindered Julian's ability to use his telekinesis properly. Noriko then forced Illyana to take them all inside the true Project Genesis building, where it turned out the government is forcing humans into mutants. Julian said that changes everything, and urged Dani to take action. Laurie's pheromones set the two groups up against each other. Julian and David went up against each other; Noriko quickly joined the battle to help David. Illyana decided Julian needed room to work, and teleported them all to the vulcano she teleported him to earlier. Once there, he nearly blasted David into the lava, but rescued him again at the last moment. He may never have liked him, but he didn't want him dead. Plus, they're on the same side now. With the pheromones worn off, they quickly teleported back to Project Genesis to try and put a stop to the situation there. It turned out to already have been contained. Still, some of the terrorists still wanted to fight and both Sophie and Max were murdered. Julian goes berserk over Max's death and snapped the neck of the terrorist who did it. Outside, Emperor Sunfire and his men awaited, having taken down all of the human resistance movement. The remaining mutants discussed what to do, and the decision was made to get the victims of Project Genesis out. The mutants themselves decided to stay behind and make one last stand as a distraction, and to make it more difficult for this whole mess to be covered up. Sofia and Julian worked together to tear down the two massive statues of Magneto and Sunfire outside. Sunfire's men and the combined New Mutants and Hellions rushed towards each other for a final battle. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Julian Keller of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In this reality, Julian Keller chose the codename Scion possible because he was never mentored by Emma Frost, and thus had no reason to choose the codename Hellion. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Keller Family